thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
0) A Message to the King
"0) A Message to the King" is a non-canon prequel video to The Knight Shift: End Times. Synopsis Ellpagg delivers a warning to Uriel. Summary Ellpagg appears on camera in a bathroom. The color fades in and out, and the video is accompanied by visual and audio static. As Ellpagg speaks, his voice becomes deeper and raspier, and the distortion around his body increases. Ellpagg addresses his father, the former Arkn king Uriel. He expresses the anger and hatred he has for him, speaking about Uriel's betrayal of the Arkn and the harm that it has caused. However, he also reveals that he has far more hatred for the Arkn as a people; he warns the former king that he would be safer siding with the Dekn, given what he plans to do to the Arkn. After delivering his message, Ellpagg tears off his white tee shirt, revealing an open, festering wound over his heart (encircled by a ruined Arkn tattoo), and blackened veins snaking across his chest and up his left arm: the corrupting presence of Hethian power, which he acquired during his time in the Infernous. Looking into the camera, Ellpagg asks Uriel if he could still love him as he is. Continuity * Takes place sometime after "End Part I [ Finale: Paradise Lost ]". * Ellpagg mentions Uriel betraying his people. This is a reference to Uriel's actions after he discovered that Ellpagg had been sent to the Infernous (i.e. turning on his council, beheading an Arkn Lord, fleeing his kingdom, and then throwing himself into the Infernous). However, it also foreshadows the reveal that Uriel had made a deal with The Carver, and that he possessed the power to rescue Ellpagg from his torment (but neglected to do so). * The blackened veins on Ellpagg's left arm were caused when The Carver swapped his severed arm (which was cut off by Redgrave"7 Trivial", The Knight Shift.) with Cedric Kharon's"The Factory (5-2)", No More Truths. (which allowed Ellpagg to "soak up" Hethian blood twice over). * The wound over Ellpagg's heart was acquired during his fight with Raguel. * Ellpagg asks Uriel whether he can still love him in his corrupted, fallen state. In "In The Wake of the Broken Crown", Uriel reveals that he does indeed still love his son, in spite of everything he's done. Appearances Individuals * Ellpagg * Uriel (mentioned only) Species * Arkn (mentioned only) * Dekn (mentioned only) Notes and Trivia Production * The video was written and produced by DeathlyLogic. * The episode was filmed entirely in DeathlyLogic's bathroom. * Ellpagg was supposed to tear his tee shirt completely off of his body. However, DL had difficulty ripping the collar of the shirt, and had to pull it over his shoulder instead. Release * The video was uploaded March 8, 2017. It was later removed and stricken from canon, after delays in production led to the plotline of TKS: ET being tweaked. The first official episode, "11) The Fib", wasn't posted until over a year later. Goofs and Continuity Errors * When referring to the harm Uriel's betrayal caused, Ellpagg refers to the Arkn as "us". By the time of the episode, Ellpagg is well into his "post-shift" stage, and is no longer an Arkn. (NOTE: He may be referring to the state he was in at the exact time of Uriel's betrayal; at that point, he might still have been an Arkn.) References Category:The Knight Shift: End Times episodes Category:Non-canon Category:Deleted Material